Love the Fur You're In
Love the Fur You're In: Monster Wit and Wisdom with Art from 50 Years of Sesame Street Books is a collection of artwork and illustrations from Sesame Street storybooks. Credits * Pages 2-3 ** Sesame Street, early days ** The Sesame Street Storybook, endpaper ** Michael Frith, 1971 * Pages 4-5 ** Sesame Street scene ** The Together Book ** Roger Bradfield, 1971 * Page 7 ** Big Bird dancing ** The Sesame Street Storybook ** Michael Frith, 1971 * Page 8 ** Barkley asleep on stoop, dawn ** I Think That It Is Wonderful ** A. Delaney, 1984 * Page 9 ** Big Bird and Little Bird ** Big Bird and Little Bird's Big & Little Book, second edition ** A. Delaney, 1983 * Page 10 ** Bert dancing to Ernie's tune ** Ernie & Bert Can... Can You? ** Michael Smollin, 1982 * Page 11 ** Abby making magic ** Elmo and Abby's Wacky Weather Day ** Tom Brannon, 2011 * Pages 12-13 ** Bert and Ernie in messy room ** Ernie's Big Mess ** Joe Mathieu, 1981 * Page 14 ** Elmo on the magic carpet ** Can You Tell Me How to Get to Sesame Street? ** Joe Mathieu, 1997 * Page 15 ** Grover and Mommy hugging ** Monster Places ** Tom Brannon, 1996 * Pages 16-17 ** Martians on the bus ** The Monsters on the Bus ** Joe Ewers, 2001 * Pages 18-19 ** Gang flying kites ** The Sesame Street ABC Book of Words ** Harry McNaught, 1988 * Page 20 ** Cookie and the genie ** The Sesame Street Storybook ** Kelly Oechsli, 1971 * Page 21 ** Gang reading with Snuffy ** Oscar's Silly ABC's and Other Stories ** Tom Brannon, 1987 * Page 22 ** Mumford in a magic mess ** Sesame Street Talent Show ** Joe Ewers, 1997 * Page 23 ** Elmo and kitty ** Elmo Can... Quack Like a Duck ** Maggie Swanson, 1997 * Pages 24-25 ** Ernie and Bert combing hair ** I Can Do It Myself ** Richard Brown, 1980 * Pages 26-27 ** Guy Smiley and friends ** Brought to You by the Number 1 ** Tom Brannon, 1999 * Page 28 ** Gang jumping in puddles ** Splish-Splashy Day ** Joe Ewers, 1989 * Page 29 ** Oscar with favorite trash ** The Songs of Sesame Street in Poems and Pictures ** Normand Chartier, 1983 * Page 30 ** Zoe with a map ** Are We There Yet? ** Tom Brannon, 1998 * Page 31 ** Hoots with his saxophone ** I Am a Bird ** Tom Brannon, 1994 * Pages 32-33 ** Elmo and Anything Monsters talking on the phone ** Elmo's 12 Days of Christmas ** Maggie Swanson, 1996 * Page 34 ** Elmo with a stack of books ** 1, 2, 3 by Elmo ** Mike Pantuso, 2002 * Page 35 ** Snuffy ** I Think That It Is Wonderful ** A. Delaney, 1984 * Page 36 ** Big Bird at dawn ** The Sesame Street Book of Poetry ** Bruce McNally, 1992 * Page 37 ** Grover bandaging Elmo's knee ** Wait for Me! ** Joe Mathieu, 1987 * Pages 38-39 ** Gang on the Anna Jane ** The Exciting Adventures of Super Grover ** Joe Mathieu, 1978 * Page 40 ** Grover playing violin ** The Sesame Street ABC Book of Words ** Harry McNaught, 1988 * Page 41 ** Big Bird, Elmo, and Snuffy wishing on a star ** Sesame Street Story Land ** Tom Cooke, 1986 * Page 42 ** Zoe batting ** Give It a Try, Zoe! ** Tom Brannon, 2002 * Page 43 ** Ernie with lots of ice cream ** The Day the Count Stopped Counting ** Michael Smollin, 1977 * Page 44 ** Grover hugging himself ** The Monster at the End of This Book ** Michael Smollin, 1971 * Page 45 ** Big Bird "singing" ** from I Am a Bird ** Tom Brannon, 1994 * Pages 46-47 ** Elmo making faces ** My Name Is Elmo ** Maggie Swanson, 1993 * Pages 48-49 ** Cookie and cookie catapult ** The Sesame Street Storybook ** Michael Frith, 1971 * Page 50 ** Grover meditating ** Imagine... Grover's Magic Carpet Ride ** Tom Brannon, 1993 * Page 51 ** Big Bird and Snuffy ** The Together Book ** Roger Bradfield, 1971 * Pages 52-53 ** Sesame friends reading ** The Sesame Street Library series, endpaper ** Joe Mathieu, 1970s * Page 54 ** Slimey in an apple ** B is for Books! ** Joe Mathieu, 1996 * Page 55 ** Bert on doctor's scale ** The Sesame Street ABC Book of Words ** Harry McNaught, 1988 * Pages 56-57 ** Grover under the bricks ** The Monster at the End of This Book ** Michael Smollin, 1971 * Page 58 ** Roosevelt Franklin and friend ** The Together Book ** Roger Bradfield, 1971 * Page 59 ** Oscar hiding in a stack of cans ** Oscar's Book ** Michael Gross, 1975 * Pages 60-61 ** Shadow Monsters ** Follow the Monsters! ** Tom Cooke, 1985 * Page 62 ** Grover napping under an apple tree ** What Ernie and Bert Did on Their Summer Vacation ** Joe Mathieu, 1977 * Page 63 ** Herry and friend ** The Sesame Street Storybook ** Mary Lou Dettmer, 1971 * Page 64 ** The Count counting Cookie's cookies ** The Day the Count Stopped Counting ** Michael Smollin, 1977 * Page 65 ** Betty Lou with giant pudding ** The Together Book ** Roger Bradfield, 1971 * Page 66 ** Frazzle ** The Sesame Street Dictionary ** Joe Mathieu, 1980 * Page 67 ** Big Bird smelling the flowers ** The Sesame Street Book of Poetry ** Bruce McNally, 1992 * Pages 68-69 ** Grover getting dizzy ** Monster Places ** Tom Brannon, 1996 * Pages 70-7 I ** Sesame Street gang reading around stoop of 123 ** The Sesame Street Start-to-Read series, endpaper ** Joe Mathieu, 1980s * Page 72 ** Sherlock Hemlock looking at his portrait ** The Sesame Street 1, 2, 3 Storybook ** Bob Taylor, 1973 * Page 73 ** Rosita ** Brought to You by... Sesame Street! ** Richard Walz, 2004 * Pages 74-75 ** Grover flying a biplane ** The Sesame Street 1976 Calendar ** Michael Smollin, 1976 * Page 76 ** Honkers in the rain ** Splish-Splashy Day ** Joe Ewers, 1989 * Page 77 ** Prairie Dawn and Grover in a tizzy ** We're Counting on You, Grover! ** Joe Ewers, 1991 * Pages 78-79 ** Ernie and Rubber Duckie on a boat ** Imagination Song ** Laurent Linn, 2001 * Page 80 ** Roosevelt Franklin, MD ** Muppets in My Neighborhood ** Harry McNaught, 1977 * Page 81 ** Cookie and a wave ** The Sesame Street ABC Book of Words ** Harry McNaught, 1988 * Pages 82-83 ** Gang under one umbrella ** A My Name Is Alice ** Joe Mathieu, 1989 * Pages 84-85 ** Grover and Betty Lou as plumbers ** Muppets in My Neighborhood ** Harry McNaught, 1977 * Page 86 ** Gang on the seesaw ** I Am a Bird ** Tom Brannon, 1994 * Page 87 ** Ernie packing a suitcase ** Ernie's Big Mess ** Joe Mathieu, 1981 * Pages 88-89 ** Slimey blasting off ** Slimey to the Moon ** Richard Walz, 1999 * Page 90 ** Oscar in his spacecraft ** Oscar's Book ** Michael Gross, 1975 * Page 91 ** Super Grover ** The Exciting Adventures of Super Grover ** Joe Mathieu, 1978 * Pages 92-93 ** Zoe in butterfly tutu ** Imagination Song ** Laurent Linn, 2001 * Page 94 ** Rodeo Rosie ** The Sesame Street Dictionary ** Joe Mathieu, 1980 * Page 95 ** Ernie with banana in his ear ** the Sesame Street style guide * Page 96 ** Cookie Monster and big sandwich ** Food! by Cookie Monster ** Mike Pantuso, 2002 * Page 97 ** Grover and "Fat Blue" ** The Sesame Street Dictionary ** Joe Mathieu, 1980 * Page 98 ** Herry painting ** In & Out, Up & Down ** Michael Smollin, 1982 * Page 99 ** The Count directing ** The Day the Count Stopped Counting ** Michael Smollin, 1977 * Pages 100-101 ** Ernie and the Twiddlebugs ** Sesame Street 123: A Counting Book from 1 to 100 ** Joe Mathieu, 1991 * Page 102 ** Sherlock Hemlock and Cookie ** The Case of the Missing Duckie ** Maggie Swanson, 1980 * Page 103 ** Biff and Sully ** The Sesame Street Dictionary ** Joe Mathieu, 1980 * Page 104 ** Barkley asleep on stoop, night ** I Think That It Is Wonderful ** A. Delaney, 1984 * Page 105 ** Black-and-white archway ** The Sesame Street Book of Fairy Tales ** Joe Mathieu, 1975 * Page 109 ** Gang at sunset ** The Sesame Street Book of Poetry ** Bruce McNally, 1992 * Pages 110-111 ** Sesame Street, early days ** The Sesame Street Storybook, endpaper ** Michael Frith, 1971 * Back cover ** Gang on the wall ** The Sesame Street Storybook, cover ** Michael Frith, 1971 Official Description See also * Sesame Street: 50th Anniversary __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Sesame Street Books